Hermione's favorite tradition
by Kristeristerin
Summary: Hermione get's an extra surprise during the annual ornament exchange at the Burrow. - Just a bit of Harmione Christmas fluff. Written for DarkNorseLady. Merry Christmas, Dear!


**AN: Here's a little Christmas present for my amazing Beta Reader, DarkNorseLady. Her OTP is Harmione, and I couldn't resist a little Christmas fluff. That being said, it's a surprise, so it's un-beted. (Hopefully, it still reads ok)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a wonderful holiday with your families. And a special Merry Christmas to DarkNorseLady! Thank you for all of the help and motivation you've provided this past year, you're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

 **Hermione's favorite tradition**

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow was just winding down and everyone was moving towards the living room for their ornament exchange. For the past three years, they drew names and bought one another a new Christmas ornament. The best part of the tradition, in Hermione's opinion, was that each person had to search the tree and guess which ornament was theirs. This year she had Harry and couldn't wait until he found his.

"Ok, you lot," George stood up holding popsicle sticks in hand. "You know how this works we each get a stick and go in order longest to shortest." He walked around the room until everyone had one. When Hermione noticed Harry had the shortest stick, therefore would be going last, she felt her stomach do a flip.

Ginny was first, and easily found the seeker ornament Ron had purchased for her. Next was Molly's turn, and after some searching came across the little hand knit jumper ornament. She had tear-filled eyes as she pulled Fleur into a hug. Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry's side as she watched each member of their family find their ornament.

"Alright Mione, you're up." Harry gave her a little squeeze before ushering her forward. She spent several minutes looking, and coming up with nothing. Just as she was about to give up something shiny caught her eye.

Reaching out, she pulled a delicate ring-shaped ornament from the tree. She looked at it for several seconds before turning around, her eyebrows knit together. When she noticed Harry down on one knee she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hermione, you've been my best friend since I was 11. You've been there for me through thick and thin and always had my best interest at heart, even when I didn't think so," tears were now streaming down her face as she let out a strangled laugh. "The past two years with you have been the greatest of my life, and I wouldn't want to even think about spending the rest of my life with anyone else." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring box, "Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She nodded rapidly as she began wiping tears from her face. The room erupted in cheers, and Ron let out a loud 'woop'. Standing, Harry pulled her into his arms and briefly kissed her. Leaning his forehead on hers, he laughed, "I had to trade Ginny to get yours. She was a right pain in the arse."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione smiled at her friend, who beamed back. "I had to trade with Molly to get your name." She turned back to look at Harry. "Which reminds me, it's your turn." Hermione bit her lip anxiously watching him approach the tree.

Harry quickly found the only remaining ornament he didn't recognize. Pulling it from the branch he turned to look at Hermione. "Love, I think you brought the wrong ornament with you. This one says 'Happy Christmas, Daddy." When she just smiled wider he drew his eyebrows together. Then all of a sudden his eyes lit up. "I'm? We're?" he pointed at her, "You're pregnant?"

When she nodded a smile stretched across his face. Again Harry pulled her into his arms, but this time let his hand rest on her still flat stomach.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you."


End file.
